


Rock You Like a Hurricane

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Astrid pass the time in the back seat of the Vista Cruiser. KINK: Vehicular</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/gifts).



Olivia uncrosses and recrosses her legs, adjusting the hem of her skirt slightly as she looks out the windshield of the Vista Cruiser at the dark forest surrounding them. “Well, I think it was sweet that they let you borrow the Cruiser; god knows how protective Peter is of it.”  
  
Astrid sits in the driver's seat, arms crossed and scowling. “Yeah, well, I would have preferred a car that didn't have a broken axle in the middle damn nowhere.”  
  
She taps the phone sitting in the ash tray. “It could be worse. At least we have cellphone service.”  
  
“Two hours until the tow truck shows up?” the junior agent grumbles.  
  
“Obviously, you're bad luck. First our gov car breaks down and then our rental,” Olivia teases, which finally gets a smile out of the other woman.   
  
“And to be out in the forest in the middle of the night all dressed for undercover work.”  
  
Olivia glances over Astrid's blouse, mini skirt and very bare legs. “At least you look nice.”  
  
“You don't look so bad yourself, Agent Dunham,” Astrid says, looking at Olivia's stocking'd legs out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Olivia sighs. “So, what do we do to pass the time...”  
  
“Scavenger hunt,” Astrid declares, staring at the mummified chicken leg hanging from the rear view mirror. “Which ever one of us can find the weirdest thing wins.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Astrid turns around in her seat and crawls over to the back seat. “Jeez! Look at how big the back seat is! I bet it could fit the two of us!”  
  
“No doubt!”  
  
“Seriously, come back here. We can both look up at the stars,” Astrid comments, glancing up at the moonroof.   
  
“I'm trying to win a scavenger hunt, Agent Farnsworth,” Olivia says, crawling over the top of her seat, kneeling next to the other agent to peer into the back of the station wagon.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Astrid concedes and is nearly ready to look on the floor boards when she notices that Olivia's skirt has ridden up and her black stockings are being held up with black ribbon that disappears under the cotton of the skirt. “I've found my weird thing. Are you wearing a  _garter belt_?”  
  
She plucks at the black ribbon.  
  
“People still wear these!” Olivia insists, turning back to look at Astrid, her cheeks slightly flushed.   
  
“Yeah, but does Agent Dunham?” Astrid pulls up the rest of Olivia's skirt and grins at the black lace she finds. “High waisted panties. Classic.”  
  
“What about you?” Olivia asks, her hands quickly pulling up the skin tight black material around Astrid's thighs before the other woman can stop her. “You've been driving around without panties on?!”  
  
Astrid lets out a loud, delighted laugh. “Like you've never done it before!”  
  
“I always wear underwear, Agent Farnsworth!” she says a little shrilly, now feeling even more embarrassed for all of the covert staring she'd done at Astrid's slightly spread legs while she'd been driving.  
  
Astrid closes the space between them, her hands playing up under Olivia's skirt, her warm fingertips on Olivia's cool thighs. “The lacy kind?”

  
“Not always,” Olivia admits.  
  
Astrid pulls her hands out from under the skirt and pulls down the side zipper, pulling the skirt down so that Olivia is only in her fitted white button-up, the black lace panties, and stockings attached to the garterbelt. Astrid lets out a low whistle.  
  
“Now  _that_  is sexy. I don't know if it's what you were aiming for...”  
  
“Could we have some music?” Olivia asks nervously, blushing as she pulls away from Astrid and leans back over into the front seat to turn the car on.  
  
“Sure. Peter's got jazz preset on the third setting, I think.”  
  
“Not a fan of jazz, sorry.” She manages to find a station playing 80s classic rock and turns back to Astrid. “This okay?”  
  
She shrugs. “Depends on what you have in mind.”  
  
“Three hours to kill,” Olivia replies, straddled over one of Astrid's thighs.  
  
“Now to get you out of these...” Astrid says, her palm running up the satin front of the panties, stopping Olivia from unhooking the garter hooks from her stockings. “No, that's going to take forever to get 'em undone and then redone.”  
  
Astrid finds her purse which she'd stashed under the driver's seat and pulls out her swiss army knife. She opens the blade and starts to cut the underwear off, but Olivia protests,  
  
“But these were expensive.”  
  
Astrid raises her eyesbrows, amused with the other woman. “Come on—live a little, Liv.”  
  
Olivia's lips quirk. “Drive without panties on?”  
  
“Exactly,” she says and cuts up both sides.  
  
“There.” Astrid unceremoniously tosses the panties into the back of the station wagon, leaving Olivia in her thigh highs, black heels, and the white dress shirt.  
  
The pocket knife is dropped back into the purse; Astrid lays back on the back seat, her fingers play delicately along Olivia's outer lips and after the blonde's eyes roll back for a moment—lashes fluttering—she proceeds to unbutton the bright red blouse Astrid's wearing, pulling it back to reveal a lace bra of the same colour. The netted part of the material is raised where the junior agent's nipples are erect and Olivia brushes a thumb over the right one, chocolate under cherry.  
  
“Wow,” she breathes.  
  
Astrid looks pleased. “You like?”  
  
“That's so sexy,” Olivia admits, wondering how often the younger women secretly wears this in the lab.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Right there!” Olivia gasps as Astrid's fingers suddenly enter her, pushed in as far as they'll go.  
  
Astrid uses her free hand to pull Olivia's head down, kissing her deeply as she begins to move her fingers, her thumb rubbing wet across the other agent's clitoral hood. Olivia moves her hips at her open pace, blonde curls tumbling down to create a curtain around their faces. Astrid smirks against Olivia's mouth, wondering how long the other woman had needed some sort of release. Olivia continues to gasp and moan and mewl as Astrid's fingers continue to slide in and out, in and out, in and out until Olivia has to pull away, nearly falling off the back seat, crashing into the back of the front seat.  
  
“I want to come with you,” she pants, her lips swollen from kissing.  
  
Astrid smiles and kicks up one of her high-heeled feet to rest against the glass of the window, dropping the other to settle against the floor board; Olivia can see Astrid's very wet sex and she feels her nipples harden in response. As Olivia wiggles the tight material of Astrid's skirt up to bunch around her hips, she kneels on the floorboard, tucking her feet carefully under the back of the front seat. She grabs the other woman by hips and pulls her forward, creeping up between her legs to kiss her lips, rub her clit against Astrid's pubic bone while she does it. Astrid moves in harmony with her and Olivia thinks that the way their lips stick has smeared together looks sexy.  
  
Moving down Astrid's body, Olivia works Astrid's nipple gently between her teeth, moving and tugging it to get the other women to arch beneath her. Astrid does, her hands using the car seat as leverage to push her small breast further against Olivia's mouth. Olivia's hands caress the inside of Astrid's thighs, her thumbs dangerously close to the slick folds of Astrid's labia. Olivia decides to show Astrid what she can do with her tongue, save her fingers to use on herself.  
  
“Ooh, yeah, right there, baby,” Astrid groans as Olivia drags her hot tongue flat along her folds.  
  
“Like that?” Olivia asks, licking off her lips.  
  
Astrid feels her breath hitch as she feels the other woman's breath against her thigh. “Unh, Olivia―”  
  
“You taste so good,” Olivia moans as she pauses.  
  
Astrid drapes her arm across her eyes as Olivia begins again. “Oh fuck, Olivia!”  
  
Olivia wants to taste all of her and when she starts to lick her again, she drops one of her hands between her legs to rub at her own swollen clitoris, moaning softly as she starts to feel her arousal building up again. Astrid—thankfully—doesn't take very long to get off and after a few minutes of licking Astrid's clit, the junior agent lets out a loud, ** _“YESYESYESFUCKMEYESOLIVIAYES!”_**  and Olivia moves her tongue inside as deep as she can manage, trying to find a rhythm with the other woman's orgasm. Her own fingers rub quicker until she's panting against Astrid's thigh, whimpering as she begins to come hard.  
  
One of Astrid's hands beckon's Olivia up onto the back seat of the Vista Cruiser and as their hard breathing begins to even out, Astrid points to the moonroof above them and Olivia rests her head on the other woman's shoulder to look at the stars.


End file.
